


Denial

by winterkills00



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Cobbs, Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: Samuel let’s him breathe as he stares into those blue eyes.Lesser men would have backed down from that look but Samuel is no coward.It’s all apart of the game- who backs down first?





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I think There’s something about the tense I don’t have time to fix- I don’t have a beta, so sorry!

The room was warm. just the right side of cozy. And yet- Cobbs was still smothered in pelts and fur.   
The reds and auburn draped around his elegant long limbs.

Samuel knew he was awake, the telltale smirk curling up as soon as he stepped into the room.   
His body was calm and dopey, slow movements like he had been drinking, but his pupils told another story.   
‘Drunk on love’ Cobbs had once told him. Whatever that meant.   
Samuel saw /something/ in his eyes, in his trailing fingers but he wasn’t sure if it was love. 

Cobbs’ turning on the bed, fur moving along with him, covering his sleep warm body.   
There’s a flush spreading on his face, and an empty bottle in his hand.   
So he had been drinking, it didn’t matter, it never made him less intense anyways. Always on guard, even if you couldn’t tell right away. 

Samuel didn’t say anything, just undressed hastily, his own heart thrumming in anticipation.  
He wants to take- and Cobbs is there for the taking, loose limbs and inviting body. They don’t need to say anything, but then off course Cobbs never does.   
He just have to give Samuel that look.   
A smirk and a push of his foot on Samuel’s hip. 

Samuel had almost made it between Cobbs legs, he was on the bed, crawling towards the cozy collection of foxes and minks and whatever else Cobbs had decided to wrap himself in to look more delicious than usual. 

Cobbs pursed his lips and pushed Samuel away. With just his foot. And it makes him want to grab his ankle in anger- which he does- making Cobbs huff. Surprised that he was being overruled despite his teasing. 

Cobbs gives him a studying glare, his pupils dilated but still intense, never wavering and never letting Samuel win.   
“Fine..” he lets his leg go limp in Samuel’s grip. 

“Do with me what you wish..”   
and there’s that teasing tone.   
Like he doesn’t mean it, no anger in his voice and Samuel knows it’s all an act.   
Cobbs turn to the side, stretching his torso so his ribs are visible, and Samuel swears he can taste him already. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. We both know you want it just as much.”  
He crawls further up between Cobbs legs, a hand on his warm shoulder to move him on his back again. 

He likes it like this. Face to face. So he can see how crazy he drives Cobbs. With his blue blue eyes rolling back into his head, his strong but wiry frame gripping and grasping onto anything he can as he comes undone beneath him. 

Samuels fingers trace along Cobbs body, leaving a flush of red behind him as Cobbs’ pulse quickens, mouth opening ever so slightly in curiosity. 

“Go ahead, show me what I’m not allowed to have then.”   
It’s a game. It’s always a game. Samuel wouldn’t have it any other way and Cobbs is smirking up at him again, loose and content that he gets to play along. 

He spreads himself out more underneath him, one arm above his head, curling in the auburn fur beneath him, face burrowing into it as he starts stroking his own cock.   
He was already half hard with anticipation, just the thought of getting to deny Samuel something he could so easily take, it gets to him. 

Samuel’s admiring the show, Cobbs slender fingers tight around himself as he starts to moan softly into the soft hair of the dead animal. 

He looks like a god, send to tempt Samuel and it’s making him flush an equal red. 

Cobbs starts to thrust up into his own hand, eyebrows in a knot with the pleasure coursing through him and that damn dead fox curled around his shoulder is making Samuel on edge a little. 

He pushes it away as his hand wraps carefully around Cobbs neck, making his lovers breath hitch with the suggestion. 

“You’ll deny me this pleasure?” He’s kissing along Cobbs chest, careful not to get in the way of his desperate hand movements. 

Cobbs’ whine is muffled by the mink, he wants to give in and let Samuel touch him all over, not these feather light kisses that feel more like torture. 

“Deny me the /right/ that you gave me- when you signed your contract.”  
Samuels fingers tighten around his throat and finally he moves his face away from the fur, breathing in small desperate puffs of air as he gets choked. 

Cobbs hand slows down, the lewd sounds of his now wet fingers around his cock, turns quiet.   
Samuel lets his throat go, let’s him breathe as he stares into those blue eyes.   
Lesser men would have backed down from that look but Samuel is no coward.   
He’s got the fire to match the ice in that stare and Cobbs knows it.   
Licks his lips and continues where he left, hand back to its steady rhythm of getting himself off.   
It’s all apart of the game- who backs down first?

“Show me where I can’t have you.”   
Cobbs moans at that, his unoccupied hand going to his slack mouth, there’s no worry in his face even if his lover just used force with him.   
It’s never unwanted.   
Cobbs will take whatever Samuel will give, is grateful for even the smallest hint of affection. 

He just doesn’t show it. Not like this, in here, in their shared secret of a bedroom.   
Not tonight. When they play games and gets each other on their toes. 

The wet sounds around Cobbs cock match the ones from his mouth as he sucks on two fingers, giving Samuel the show he wanted. 

He raises one leg and bends it, bares himself so Samuel can get a better view and so his fingers have better access.   
His wet fingers trail over Samuels already hard cock, making him gasp and grasp his thigh hard, certainly leaving bruises for Cobbs to admire in the mirror tomorrow. 

Cobbs’ fingers are long and clever, curling around him one moment and leaving him to thrust into thin air the next.   
He can’t protest because they are already entering someplace else and Samuel can’t decide what he wants to watch, Cobbs hole taking both spit covered fingers or his face contorting in pleasure as he finally gets filled. 

Cobbs is still jerking his flushed cock, trying to concentrate on a rhythm to get himself off to and not paying attention to Samuel in the slightest. 

This is what Samuel had asked for but now he’s feeling left out, his hands bruising and kneading Cobbs thighs and by god he needs to touch- to be the one to cause Cobbs to moan like that. 

“Samuel..”   
Cobbs is the perfect picture of submission beneath him, legs spread and fingers stretching himself in time with the jerking of his leaking cock.   
The breathy moan of his name and yet, he’s still in so much control and this is why Samuel loves him. 

Samuel could take control now, force Cobbs hands away and push inside of him. And Cobbs would let him, gladly.   
Would give him the moon if he so asked.   
He never does. 

Instead he places a hand on Cobbs face, whispers a “I’ll have you whenever I want.” And Cobbs is coming beneath him, tightening around his own fingers and spilling on his flushed belly and chest.   
He’s moaning against Samuels cheek, trembling as he rides his orgasm out, little prayers of his name on his lips. 

If Cobbs was relaxed before, he’s half asleep now.   
Samuel lets him calm down, even let’s him rest his eyes for a bit before he starts running his fingers through Cobbs damp hair, kissing his flushed cheeks. 

There’s a press against Cobbs hole and he makes a displeased noise as he feels the stretch from Samuels cock.   
He’s oversensitive and too tired to move but Samuels cock is hard and unyielding so he lets his lover use him as he pleases. 

Even like this, Cobbs can’t help but be dramatic, his hand raising to taunt Samuel, pressing his come covered fingers inside his mouth.   
Samuel licks them clean and Cobbs eyes shine in the low light, drunk on power- and love. 

It’s when Cobbs moans finally turns into sobs against Samuels face, overstimulated and pained, that he comes inside of him.   
Samuels hand curling harshly against   
Cobbs face as he thrusts inside of him a couple more times before falling slump against him. 

There’s a deep hum beneath him and a satisfied unsettling laugh but the last thing Samuel remembers -before sleep takes him- is getting eye contact with that ridiculous dead fox Cobbs loves.


End file.
